


Succubus

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Succubus

Tom awoke suddenly, his breathing panicked and rivulets of sweat running off his brow.

The darkness pressed in on him, stifling and unyielding. His blanket was gone, and he was suddenly aware that he was naked in bed. He struggled against unseen bonds, immobile, unable to move anything but his head as he tried frantically to escape whatever it was that was keeping him there.

He felt her before he saw her. Long nails scratched softly down his bare chest as his breath caught in his throat. Her flesh was cold, her eyes diamonds glittering in the inky blackness of his room.

“No,” he whispered as she straddled him.

The voice that replied back was inhuman, animalistic… demonic. “ _Yes_.”

“No!” he said, more forcefully, still struggling in vain to move.

She smiled, and an unearthly blue glow filled the room. “ _Look upon me, mortal.”_

He swallowed hard and obeyed. She was beautiful, and she was completely naked, her skin smooth and blemish-free. Her breasts were full and round and perfect, pink nipples standing at attention. She sat back on his thighs and ran her hands down her body before stopping between her legs and opening the outer lips of her cunt. A wicked smile played on her lips as his mouth dropped open; he was unable to look away, mesmerized by the slight of her playing with herself, fingers deftly dipping into her wetness before circling her clit and then repeating the motion. The soft flesh of her ass was grinding against his legs as she fucked herself, grunts and groans and the sweet smell of her sex filling the room.

She stopped, and he realized he’d been holding his breath, waiting for her to finish… but no. Of course not.

Not yet.

His eyes met hers and her demonic grin widened, exposing several pointed teeth.

_“Your body betrays you, mortal.”_

He gasped as her cold hand encircled his cock, which, sure enough, was swollen and stiff from watching her. “No… please…” His voice was ragged and weak.  _No, no, no, no…_

 _“Yessssss,”_ she hissed as she positioned him at her entrance and sank down on him. He let out a tormented cry; her pussy was as cold as the rest of her, but tight and slick, and his head dropped backwards as she started to ride him. She walked her hands up his torso until they were braced on his shoulders, and he shuddered as he felt her breath at his ear. “ _Suckle at me, mortal_.”

He looked up at her; her breasts swung heavy and full in front of him. Her hips were rocking back and forth now, his cock effortlessly slipping inside her depths. With his last ounce of resistance, he stuttered, “N-no… no…”

She growled at him, a horrible, feral noise, and suddenly her long fingernails became claws that buried themselves in his shoulders. He screamed in agony and she quickened her pace, slamming down on him, swallowing all of his cock inside of her cunt over and over.

“ _You see what happens when you refuse me, mortal?”_ she cackled. “ _Do as I say and I will take the pain away… I will make you reach heights of pleasure you have never known…”_

Tears of agony ran down his face as she offered him her breast again, and this time he willingly drew her nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the hardened bud. The pain was suddenly gone, her talons contracted back into fingernails that gently traced circles over the skin where, just before, he’d had gaping wounds. His thoughts were hazy from the combination of lust and trauma, and his body was overpowering his mind at long last.

“ _Let go… yield to me…_ ”

He moaned into her skin as he moved his mouth to her other breast. The chilled curves of her flesh undulated as she fucked him harder, and he gasped. His balls were tightening and his eyes were rolling back in his head as he felt the warning signs, his body screaming for release, that familiar sensation of being ready to burst at the seams in blissful climax –

“ _Not yet_ ,” she whispered warningly, suddenly pulling off him. He whimpered, frustrated at the loss of her touch, but then realized she was simply turning around. He moaned as she planted her knees on either side of his hips and grasped his cock, purple and glistening with need, before taking him all inside of her again. She gyrated on him, her ass bouncing up and down as she arched her back and rode him. The new view of her allowed him to see the defined curvature of her spine, her full, fleshy buttocks as they slapped against his pelvis. She leaned forward and began ramming her hips down on him more quickly, and he grunted and gasped louder, feeling himself nearing the edge of the cliff all over again as he watched himself disappear and reemerge from her depths again and again.

“Oh… oh… fuck… oh  _fuck_ ,” he gasped through clenched teeth.  _So close so close so close…_

 _“Give me your seed, mortal… it is mine… give it to me_ ,” she demanded, looking back at him over her shoulder and fixing him with a cold stare.

His breathing sped up as her pace became almost frenzied, his cock sliding in and out of her in punishing rhythm. His body shook uncontrollably as he felt himself reach the precipice – and then he fell, he was falling, falling into blissful oblivion, pumping her full of his essence, bucking and thrashing and giving it all to her, all of his come,  _all of it all of it go ahead and take all of it oh dear God in heaven save me but it feels so good so good so good so good…_

The last thing he heard was a satisfied laugh from her demon lips before he succumbed to the darkness.

***

He awoke even more exhausted than when he had fallen asleep. Sunlight streamed through the windows, and he grimaced as he flexed his sore, stiff limbs. He was sweating, still, and his blankets were lying in a pile on the floor.

He rubbed his aching head as he pushed himself off the mattress and stood up.

 _Need to stop drinking right before bed, Hiddleston,_ he thought to himself. Fucked up nightmares _and_  a hangover. Wonderful.

He walked into his bathroom and massaged his face with cool water for a moment. He was about to turn toward the shower when something in the mirror caught his eye.

He froze and stared at his body in horror. Shaking, he traced the angry red flesh in his shoulders, the scar tissue there raised and still tender…

The unmistakable marks of enormous claws.


End file.
